A contrarreloj
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: jaden quería ser voluntario pero le habían dicho que no era el mejor y otro saldría por él. Resignado, piensa que ha perdido su oportunidad. pero... Archer quiere hacer la mejor arena de todos los tiempos. Será su primera Arena y tiene que ser perfecta. Danner no quiere mentorear ese año pero tendrá que hacerlo. Está cabreado y el chico al que ayudará no calma sus nervios.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. La trama es mía.

* * *

Dedicado para Soly Ruh con todo mi corazón.

Me ha animado a hacer este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 01. Un vigilante entusiasmado, un adolescente indispuesto y un vencedor cabreado.

* * *

Archer Paine - 29 años - vigilante jefe de los trigesimocuartos juegos del hambre.

* * *

La arena del año pasado había sido algo para recordar. Había habido montañas, barrancos y acantilados altísimos.

El vigilante del año treinta y tres, que había sido el jefe desde el año cinco, había decidido retirarse para ocuparse de sus asuntos y como despedida, había creado junto con el diseñador de arenas algo que la gente no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Por tanto, aunque se había retirado, no quería dejar a ningún incompetente en su puesto así que el presidente Coriolanus Snow, le había permitido elegir a su sucesor personalmente.

Archer Paine había hecho las mejores pruebas y era perfecto para el cargo. No tanto como yo, le había dicho, pero bastaría.

Tras la sonrisa siempre alegre de Paine y sus ojos brillantes, se escondía un hombre despiadado que tenía ideas magníficas para su primera arena.

Supo que tenía que optar al cargo para vigilante cuando vio por vigésima vez como la tributo del distrito 6 se hundía lentamente en arenas movedizas y le pareció la cosa más excitante del mundo.

Rió con fuerza cuando la tonta chica colocó las manos en la arena para sacar los pies y empeoró su situación.

Murió hundida, como la rata de distrito que era.

Cuando fue elegido para sustituir a Louis Malone, enseguida sacó sus viejas libretas de ideas y comenzó a estudiarlas.

Una semana después, se reunía con el diseñador de arenas Dag Kazzino para instruirle sobre lo que quería en su primera arena.

Más tarde, se reunió con la jefa del departamento de mutación y tuvieron una conversación muy satisfactoria.

Con eso arreglado, habló con los demás vigilantes para disponerlo todo.

Solo le quedaba esperar a las cosechas y unos días después, tendría a sus juguetes a su disposición.

* * *

Jaden James - dieciocho años - distrito 1.

* * *

Jaden se despertó sintiéndose mareado. Estaba en una casa desconocida, en una habitación extraña, con una chica desnuda a su lado de la que no recordaba el nombre.

Le costó varios segundos enfocar la vista lo suficiente como para poder distinguir algo más y encontró su ropa desperdigada por el cuarto.

Se levantó despacio para no vomitar, recogió sus prendas y se vistió lentamente.

Cuando salió, se dirigió a lo que supuso sería la cocina en la que había un chico de su edad tomando un vaso de agua.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño patio trasero y se dirigió a paso lento a su casa.

Le gustaban las fiestas y el alcohol de contrabando, pero no bebía mucho porque no quería acabar como el vagabundo de su calle. El tipo había tratado de violar a una mujer para robarle el dinero y gastárselo en bebida.

Pero aquel día, una semana antes de la cosecha, era su cumpleaños y había querido celebrarlo.

Estaba seguro de que Opall y Pearl se reirían en su cara al verlo tan desastrado, pero en ese momento solo quería dormir durante días y días.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, sus deseos de dormir se fueron por el desagüe porque Rubi, su madre adoptiva, aunque más bien parecía su abuela, había preparado una pequeña celebración y él quiso llorar pero no de alegría, si no de desesperación. Le dolía la cabeza y otros lugares pero no le diría que no a la mujer que le había criado junto a sus mejores amigos.

Ella no había podido tener descendencia propia, así que como tenía dinero, los adoptó a los tres y a un gato más malo que un dolor.

Solo era simpático con Opall y Rubi. Jaden tenía la prueba en sus brazos y cara.

Señor bigotes. ¿Quién llamaba así al mal reencarnado en una pequeña bola de pelo supuestamente inofensiva?

El minino demoniaco le bufó y Jaden hizo lo mismo.

Sí, era muy inmaduro por su parte, pero tratar de pisarle la cola cuando había rasgado en tiras su camisa favorita no había ido como esperaba.

Le habían regañado y su pierna había sido transformada en una masa irreconocible. Tenía cicatrices que lo probaban.

* * *

Danner Schlotterbeck - veintitrés años - distrito 1.

* * *

Faltaba una semana para la cosecha y Danner estaba furioso.

Uno de los vencedores de su distrito, cuyo nombre no dirá ni pensará debido al cabreo que lleva, acaba de comunicarle que no le será posible mentorear porque estaba enfermo. Ya le había comunicado la noticia a Madara Greyarm y a Ametist Winterfrost y habían decidido que Danner sería el que iría en su lugar a pesar de que aquel año no le tocaba ser mentor.

Decisión claro, que no habían consultado con el mismo Danner.

-¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Y qué pasaba si tenía planes?

El idiota no le había dejado ni hablar. Le había dado la noticia y había colgado.

Quiso destrozar esos estúpidos jarrones que una de sus fans capitolinas le había mandado pero se contuvo.

Lo que haría, sería partirle la cara al vencedor no nombrable aunque estuviera enfermo.

No logró calmarse hasta varias horas después y aunque seguía molesto, recordó que hacía dos años, cuando estaba en aquella época tan decadente en su vida, él lo había cubierto y fue como mentor en su lugar.

Además, Peridoto y Tinkerbell, eran los mejores de la academia y mentorear a cualquiera de ellos no sería una tragedia como por ejemplo lo sería tener que ocuparse de un flacucho del distrito seis por ejemplo.

Los voluntarios ya estaban decididos desde hacía menos de un mes y como siempre, la elección era la correcta.

* * *

Nota: Gracias Soly por Danner.

* * *

Este es mi primer intento de juegos individuales así que espero me salga bien. Ójala os guste.


	2. Capítulo 02

Disclaimer: El universo es de Suzanne Collins. No obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 02. Imprevistos para unos = diversión para otros.

* * *

Peridoto (Per) Bluegreen - 18 años - distrito 1.

* * *

Sabía que quería ser voluntario desde que tenía seis años y comencé a entrenar en la academia. La persona más importante para mí, Ametist Winterfrost, había ganado y supe que quería ser como ella.

Me había criado y era como un hijo para ella a pesar de que era el sobrino de la hermana que más daño le había hecho.

Pero mis padres preferían beber y follar con extraños en vez de ocuparse de mí y ni siquiera les importaba que sus drogadictos amigos me tocaran siendo yo un niño pequeño.

Ametist me llevó con ella y desde entonces, aunque era menor, me cuidó.

Después, cuando salió vencedora, pidió mi custodia y se la concedieron. Yo iba a hacerla sentir orgullosa. O al menos, eso era lo que tenía previsto hasta que...

-Per, estoy embarazada. -Me dijo mi novia.

Tardé un rato en asimilar la noticia y cuando lo hice, no podía dejar de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese momento, prometí que haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo no nato. Y eso incluía no presentarme a los juegos.

Podía ganar, lo sabía, ¿pero y si no lo hacía? No era tan arrogante como para pensar en que yo vencería si o si porque era el mejor.

Muchas veces en la arena no gana el mejor, si no el más astuto y no iba a arriesgarme.

Es verdad que conseguiría fama y gloria si vencía, y que si moría Ametist ayudaría a Cristal, pero quería formar parte de la vida de mi bebé y por eso tomé una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida.

Fui a hablar con Ametist el mismo día de cosecha y le hablé de mi situación. A diferencia de lo que yo pensaba, no me llamó cobarde ni me recordó que ella se presentó voluntaria a pesar de que había decidido cuidarme. Me abrazó, me dio la enhorabuena y me aseguró que había tomado una buena decisión.

Por eso, cuando dijeron el nombre de Jaden James, me sentí aliviado porque no hubieran dicho el de un niño pequeño. Jaden era casi tan bueno como yo y aunque era algo indisciplinado, sabía que esto se lo tomaría en serio.

* * *

Jaden James - 18 años - distrito 1.

* * *

-No comprendo por qué tenemos que ir a la cosecha si todo el mundo sabe quien se presentará voluntario. -Va quejándose Opall. -Ha habido personas que se suponía iban a presentarse que al final se han echado para atrás, pero siempre hay quien se ofrezca en su lugar.

Mi mejor amigo odiaba madrugar. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Si él pudiera, viviría en su cama rodeado de sus cosas.

-Además, para ver a nuestro vergonzoso escolta, mejor me quedo en casa. No me dejarían ir a la arena de todos modos... -Bufó.

Él era bueno en todo tipo de armas y lucha, pero uno de los tipos, Alabaster Faraday, con el que Opall tenía una especie de rivalidad, y quería ser el mejor, durante un duelo le hizo un corte serio tras la rodilla derecha y aunque lograron reparar los ligamentos, siempre le quedará una leve cojera y a veces, debe descansar porque la pierna le falla.

Luego, Faraday no pasó las pruebas psicológicas para presentarse a los juegos y ganó Peridoto Bluegreen.

Así que comprendo que Opall esté furioso. Esta habría sido su oportunidad.

Pearl va más atrás con la prima de su novio, que realmente me parece un idiota, pero bueno.

Obsidiana, sí, así se llama la chica, parece dulce e inocente, pero sospecho realmente que es una chica bastante lista que se dedica a espiar y controlar cada movimiento de Pearl para luego comunicárselo a Topace, su primo más feo que el pie del viejo que vi el otro día.

Así que dejando ya de darle vueltas a mi vida y a los miembros de mi familia, (dioses espero que Rubi no encuentre novio porque solo de pensar en que tenga sexo...) Bien. Volviendo a la seriedad que me identifica...

Estábamos ya en la plaza disfrutando de un idílico, (mentira) día de verano, cuando dijeron el nombre de la chica. Ella no llegó ni a salir de su sitio porque Tinkerbell ya subía los escalones del escenario gritando que se presentaba voluntaria.

-Sí, Bellibee. Todos nos hemos enterado. Pero grita más alto para que te escuche también el distrito 13 que no existe. -Murmuró Opall.

No sé si era un delito reírse el día de cosecha, pero yo lo hice. Mierda. Es que mi hermano era divertido.

Una vez hizo un chiste durante un funeral y me reí. Luego me sentí mal por ello, pero él es de esas personas a las que se le ocurren cosas graciosas en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Jaden James!

Al escuchar mi nombre, me sentí emocionado, nervioso, mareado y varias otras emociones que no sé explicar. Qué lástima que Bluegreen iba a presentarse voluntario y debía dejarle hacerlo.

Subí al escenario, agradecido al menos por poder subir y ver a todo el mundo desde esa altura, pero cuando pasó un rato y Peridoto no hablaba, me preocupé. No por mí, pero aquello era muy extraño.

-¿Algún voluntario? -La escolta preguntó.

-No habrá voluntarios, Lady Lucy. Jaden James será quien represente al distrito 1 este año. -Intervino Winterfrost.

-Pues entonces, dadle un fuerte aplauso a Jaden James!

-¡Enhorabuena, cabrón! -Gritó Opall mientras reía. -¡Más vale que ganes o te partiré la cara!

Aún sin creérmelo, le di la mano a mi compañera y después permití que los agentes de la paz me escoltaran hasta el palacio de justicia.

* * *

Danner Schlotterbeck - veintitrés años - distrito 1.

* * *

-¿Tú estás loca? ¿Cómo has permitido que ese niñato inmaduro nos represente? -Le increpo a Ametist cuando estamos a solas.

-¿Preferirías que Faraday se presentara voluntario cuando ni siquiera pasó las pruebas psicológicas? -Me gruñó.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Seguro que él al menos se tomaría esto en serio! ¿Tu has visto a James? Estaba vitoreando como si le hubiera tocado la lotería!

Estaba furioso y no soltaba más que incoherencias, yo lo sabía, pero mierda si iba a quedarme callado. Yo mentoreaba a personas serias. No a un chico que le parecía divertido gritarles cumplidos a las señoras por la calle.

-Me alegro que estés conforme con la decisión, Danner. -Intervino Madara. -Porque serás tu quien lo ayude.

-¿Estás de coña? ¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Lo harás como vencedor del distrito 1 que se precie. -Me gruñó.

Ametist y él se fueron dejándome solo con mi descomunal cabreo.

-Me cago en los malditos adolescentes tardíos y en sus estúpidas sonrisas de felicidad. ¡Odio la felicidad! Vomitaría en la felicidad y luego... luego... -Golpeé una ventana con el puño sintiéndome más cabreado cuando no se rompió.

Entonces, se me ocurrió una fantástica idea. Iba a intimidarlo en el tren y así, ese niño idiota haría lo que yo quisiera y me dejaría ser. Y luego le haría ver que el mundo no es de color de rosa. Sí, eso haría.

Con mi decisión tomada, salí de una de las salas del palacio de justicia y me dirigí a la estación como si no pasara nada.


	3. Capítulo 03

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. La historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Un cosechado descarado, un vencedor indignado y una capitolina con opiniones justas...

* * *

Jaden James - 18 años - distrito 1 - cosechado.

* * *

Estoy rodeado por mis amigos y mi madre adoptiva. Mierda, se ha traído al gato. ¿Por qué? ¿No podría dejarlo en casa?

-No, Jaden, porque si no se deprime.

Ya me conozco la respuesta que ella me daría.

-Si venzo, que lo haré, pienso adoptar treinta perros. -Refunfuño mirando al minino con fijeza.

Él se lame sus partes íntimas mientras me mira. Asqueroso.

Pearl se lanza a mis brazos y gimotea como una niña pequeña.

-Si no vuelves, me enfadaré mucho.

-Nadie quiere eso. -Opall se estremece.

Es cierto. Nadie quiere ver a Pearl cabreada. Es de temer. Estoy segurísimo de que si Snow la conociera, se haría en los pantalones.

-Cuídate mi niño. -Rubi me abraza y me dejo hacer. Aunque no lo demuestre, me encantan sus abrazos. Creo que ella lo sabe porque siempre me guiña un ojo la muy intuitiva.

En el tren, Danner, el que será mi mentor, tiene cara de malas pulgas. ¿Se le habrá muerto el hamster?

Realmente me preocupa porque claro, los pequeños roedores son importantes también.

Le digo todo esto y la mirada que me lanza serviría para congelar el infierno.

Pero no me importa. He recibido miradas muchísimo peores. Pearl y Rubi son las más aterradoras del mundo.

-Mira niñito. Tu estás aquí por suerte. Así que si no quieres morir, harás lo que yo te diga y te irá bien. Si no, Me dará igual si te mueres.

Esas palabras me duelen. Joder. Llevo enamorado de este tipo tanto tiempo como puedo recordar y mi primera erección fue con él incluso.

-Creo que paso, Schlotterbeck. Ambos sabemos que independientemente de si te importa lo que me pase o no, harás todo lo posible por conseguirme patrocinadores aunque yo te trate como a un animal. Si no te gusta lo que te ha tocado, lo siento. No todo el mundo quiere participar en estos juegos de mierda y sin embargo, cada año mueren veintitrés niños.

Danner se pone tan rojo, que se le marcan las venas del cuello.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego?

Ignoro su larga diatriba sobre lo crío que soy, lo rápido que van a matarme y no sé cuantas cosas más.

-Tienes unos labios mordisqueables. ¿Puedo probarlos?

Creo que quiere pegarme un puñetazo pero se contiene.

-¡No te tomas nada en serio! -Grita.

-Pero Schlotterbeck, no me has dicho si puedo morderte los labios. -Me enfurruño.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -Me deja solo en el vagón y yo no puedo parar de reírme.

-No, señor sexi. No me tomo las cosas en serio.

Si voy a morir, ¿para qué amargarme la vida? Mejor disfrutarla al máximo mientras pueda.

* * *

Danner Schlotterbeck - veintitrés años - distrito 1.

* * *

Ese... Ese... Voy a matarlo. Es un insolente, arrogante, descarado...

¿Cómo se atreve? Morder mis labios, si, claro. Como si yo fuese a permitirle algo así.

En todo caso, sería yo quien le dominaría a él y le enseñaría a respetarme.

Me relamo los labios pero enseguida me siento como un cerdo por pensar eso.

Tengo que buscar otra manera de captar el interés de Jaden James y sobre todo que me haga caso porque le conviene y porque quiero.

-¿Qué tal con James? -Ametist me pregunta.

-Sal de mi habitación.

-Pareces enfadado. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

La muy asquerosa se ríe sabiendo por qué estoy de este modo.

-No parezco enfadado. Lo estoy y mucho.

-Pues vete acostumbrando Estaréis juntos varios días.

-Dudo poder pasar tanto tiempo con ese crío indisciplinado sin querer arrancarle la garganta. -Espeto.

-No puedes hacerle daño. Y estoy segura de que no es precisamente la garganta lo que le quieres arrancar.

Le lanzo una lámpara que ella esquiva mientras se echa a reír y sale corriendo de allí.

Cuando quiere puede ser odiosa. Y lo que Ametist disfruta es reírse a costa de las desgracias ajenas.

* * *

Chanelle Aurea Hofenzoyer - Capitolina:

* * *

Las cosechas están a puntito de comenzar. Estoy superhipermegaemocionada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Tengo diecinueve años y cada año espero a los tributos con impaciencia.

Creo que los juegos deberían ser una vez al mes. Es que esperar un año es muy injusto.

Mi hermana mayor se acomoda en un sofá igual de cómodo que el mío y pronto toda la familia está en torno a la televisión gigante.

Los avox nos traen comida y sonrío. Están bien entrenados. Saben lo que sucede si no son rápidos.

El presentador, Caesar Flickerman, y el comentarista Claudius Templesmith están en el plató.

-¡Me encanta el look nuevo que lleva nuestro presentador. -Mi hermano dice.

A mí también. Su traje está cubierto de escamas. Es precioso. Tengo un vestido parecido.

Y los tributos comienzan a aparecer.

Mark Angarde del distrito 2 me llama la atención. Apostaré por él.

Jaden James del distrito 1 parece feliz así que tal vez también lo patrocine. Bueno. Espero que hagan la alianza profesional también este año.

-¡Ah! -Mi hermano mayor, Lancelot Cross grita. -Ese chico es impresionante! Qué pena que sea del distrito 10.

Armand Jackson. Reza su foto.

Mi hermana está entusiasmada con Casana, la chica del distrito 2.

Comparto su entusiasmo. Si gana algún profesional estaré satisfecha.

-¿Habéis visto a la chica del 6? -Pregunta mi padre. -Esa se muere en el baño de sangre. Os lo digo yo.

Él no suele fallar en sus predicciones y al ver el aspecto de Adelice algo, también lo creo.

La chica del distrito 8 se cae al suelo debido a la rapidez con la que sube al escenario.

Repetiré esa toma tan graciosa cuando vuelva a ver las cosechas.

-Parece que vendrá aquí con algunos dientes de menos.

-¡Qué es eso! -Lancelot Cross vuelve a gritar.

El chico del distrito 11 parece que no tiene brazos. Qué horror. ¿Para qué servirá entonces?

Mi hermano se excusa y creo que va a llorar.

Odio que lo haga. Es un debilucho.

La chica del doce parece aburrida y el chico da vueltas sobre sí mismo. Qué locura.

Miramos los comentarios finales y descubrimos que sí. Que el chico del 11 sí tenía brazos pero que los tenía ocultos debajo de su camiseta por alguna razón rara suya.

Lancelot Cross vuelve y parece compuesto.

Seguro que se ha enterado de lo del ex chico sin brazos.

Pues vaya chasco. Yo habría querido ver como se defiende sin ellos.

Como galletitas con queso y zumo de papaya. Está delicioso.

Es comprensible que solo los capitolinos podamos disfrutar de estos manjares.

El paladar de un paleto no podría diferenciar los sabores delicados ni apreciar la sutileza de las especias.

Las personas de los distritos han nacido para trabajar. Los capitolinos, para lucirnos y disfrutar.

Así son las cosas y así deben ser siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. La historia es mía. No obtengo beneficios económicos al hacer este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 4. Un mentor homicida, una estilista deprimida y un cosechado con un plan.

* * *

Danner Schlotterbeck - veintitrés años - distrito 1.

James no se tomaba en serio nada. Ni las notas de las cosechas. Estaba comentando junto con Ametist las horribles escenas que pasaban con los distintos tributos.

-Al menos tendremos aliados interesantes. -La voluntaria dijo.

-No sé yo. La enana esa parece que se la puede llevar el viento. -James sonrió.

-¿Te quieres tomar esto en serio? -Le gruñí.

-Vaya, mentorcito mío. Parece que te has despertado de tu siesta con el pie izquierdo.

Lo iba a matar. Lo tenía decidido. Debía pensar cómo.

-Al menos tenemos contrincantes sexis. -Fue lo que aportó.

-Eres encantador, Jaden James. -La escolta sonreía.

-Danner, el león salvaje, se agazapa para atacar. -Ametist narró.

-¡Esto no es un documental de National Capitolian Zoo! -Chillé.

¿Nadie se tomaba las cosas en serio aquí?

-Se le marcan las venas del cuello. Danner el león está a punto de saltar. -Jaden continuó.

-¡Sí! ¡A tu cuello!

-Hmmm. Me gusta eso. ¿Me harás cositas malas, mentor mío?

Decidí que sería mejor para mi salud mental marcharme de allí.

-¡Pero no te enfades, profesor! ¿Sabes lo que es el humor?

Apreté los puños. Mi paciencia sería claramente probada estos días.

-Me reiré cuando acabe contigo, James. No te tomas nada en serio. Tienes chistes por y para todo y me pones de tan mal humor que siento como mi furia se enciende.

Él me sonrió descarado.

-Eso no es furia. Es el fuego de la pasión.

Bramé como un toro enfurecido.

-Vaya, cualquiera que te viera así, pensaría que me odias.

Maldito adolescente del demonio... Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que el Capitolio me lo ha enviado para torturarme.

* * *

Princess Love - 25 años - Estilista de los juegos del hambre:

Estaba hipersuperemocionada con esto. Me habían otorgado el honor, tras años de trabajo duro, por parte de mi padre y los sobornos, para que me dejaran diseñar trajes para un tributo. Sería el mejor diseño. Mi persona sería hiperestilosa.

Debía ponerme manos a la obra ya.

Me había tocado el profesional del distrito 1. Jaden James. ¡Qué delicia! Un profesional.

Me dijeron que tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con Stella Superstar que sería la estilista de la profesional del 1. Así que la busqué.

Ella tenía ideas muy anticuadas y era más mayor que yo, y se suponía que tenía más experiencia y me tocaba obedecerla... Pero no haría nada de eso.

Expondría mi idea, se cumpliría mi idea y brillaría mi idea.

-Tu idea es una caquita de perro. No sé si me sigues. Es tan cutre que no me voy a molestar en mirarla de nuevo. -Se atrevió a decirme.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Tu sabes quién es mi padre? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes?

Stella Superstar me señaló con una uña recubierta de diamantes.

-Eres hija de un vigilante retirado. ¿Y qué? No me importa quien sea tu padre. No se hará tu caquita de idea.

Pataleé furiosa. ¿Por qué era tan malvada?

Recubrir a alguien de purpurina por completo era la mejor idea. Brillarían porque las luces incidirían en la brillosidad...

-Llevarán piedras iridiscentes en su ropa y nada de purpurina. -Stela superstar declaró.

Se me rompió el corazón.

-¡Has arruinado mi vida! -Grité. -¿No tienes corazón?

Esto era la peor tragedia del mundo. Peor que cuando en los juegos moría mi tributo favorito.

Me retiré derrotada para llorar. Las piedras iridiscentes no eran tan fabulosas como la purpurina. Nada era mejor que la purpurina.

Mis sueños se habían destrozado como la cara del tributo del 11 de hacía tres juegos cuando la del 4 le convirtió la cara en carne picada.

No podía poner buena cara a mi tributo. Todo era una desgracia. La peor de las tragedias.

* * *

Jaden James - 18 años - distrito 1 - cosechado.

A estas horas estaría con Opall haciendo apuestas sobre los diseños de los trajes de los tributos.

¿Quién iría más cutre? ¿Quién haría algo épico? ¿Quién el ridículo?

En cambio estaba yo en el desfile. Mis preparadores hablaban tanto y tanto que por un momento comprendí lo que Danner Schlotterbeck sentía en mi presencia.

Na. Yo era más agradable y solo quería exhasperarlo un poco... Es que estaba tan sexi cuando se cabreaba...

Pero mi método de conquista no estaba funcionando. Espera, ¿qué? Oh, dios. Estaba tratando de coquetear con mi mentor... Y la perspectiva no me disgustaba.

Y si llamar su atención no funcionaba... Me haría el indiferente. Pero tras la fiesta, que había que ser agradables.

Si estuviera con Pearl y Opall podrían ayudarme con mis planes, pero no estaban así que debía encontrar un confidente... Alguien que me ayudara. ¿Pero quién?

Iba a hablar con la alianza hoy. Tal vez allí encontrara alguien que podría ayudar...

A mi estilista parecía que le habían detectado una enfermedad venérea o algo así. Sabía que era lo peor. A un tío de mi distrito le habían pegado una y ahora no se le levantaba.

Agarré instintivamente mi miembro al imaginar no poder volver a usarlo más.

No, no. Ni de coña. Aunque ahora Solo quería a una persona.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Le pregunté a mi estilista.

Y su presa reventó.

Me habló de sus sueños, de la purpurina, de la otra cruel estilista, de más purpurina...

Y se me ocurrió un plan genial.

Si yo le hacía un favor a ella, Princess me lo podría devolver... ¿Aunque qué podría hacer ella por mí?

Y entonces se me ocurrió. Oh, sí. Iba a ser perfecto.

-Entonces ponme la purpurina. -Me encogí de hombros.

-Pero las normas...

Resoplé.

-¿Qué normas ni normas? Si quieres un diseño con purpurina, entonces diseñas con purpurina.

Decir la palabra me estaba mareando.

La estilista me abrazó y corrió a por su diseño.

Me arrepentí de sugerirlo. La cosa esta me hacía estornudar.

Uf. Demasiada mierda brillante.

Todo fuera por mis planes.

Todos verían mis partes desnudas a excepción de una especie de calzones de tela y piedras que brillaban al darles la luz y entonces Schlotterbeck se volvería loco por mi cuerpo.

Me miré al espejo. No estaba viendo el arte brillante si no la tonalidad muscular de mi figura.

Me gustaba lo que veía. Sí.

Ni siquiera me importaba que me hubiesen depilado entero y que hubiese gimoteado como un gato cabreado.

-¡Estás expléndido! ¡Fabuloso!

Estornudé de nuevo.

Jodida purpurina...


End file.
